emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7744 (9th February 2017)
Plot Debbie confronts Sarah about the coins in her bag. Sarah makes up a story about Diane giving her money, but Debbie knows she's lying. Lisa books the day off to look after Kyle so Zak can go through Joanie's things. Kerry apologises to Zak and blames yesterday on emotions running high. Doug worries about Laurel having too much on her plate and agrees to drop Ashley off for his last day at the day centre. Pierce prepares food for the dinner party tonight, but Rhona makes excuses to not have Carly and Marlon over tonight, although Pierce insists it goes ahead. Debbie works out that Sarah stole the donation box after Diane denies giving Sarah money. Zak gets an idea how to cover Joanie's funeral expenses when Sam mentions that the Whites want a giant stone wall built. Debbie and Diane confront Sarah about the donation tin so she spills about the woman in the barn, although Debbie doesn't believe a word. Stressed and exhausted Laurel packs Ashley's things for the care home and insists to Doug that sleep will have to wait. Sarah tries to put Debbie and Lisa off opening the barn door but they do anyway and no one is inside. Meanwhile, at the B&B the mystery woman tucks into double helpings of breakfast. Eric tries to stop her and grabs the plate, but the woman won't let go. Doug realises the woman has been served some dodgy sausages. Eric and the woman wrestle over the plate and the food ends up over the woman's lap. She panics and heads upstairs when she overhears Diane and Doug discussing Sarah taking the donation tin. Nicola is harsh with a client. Diane, Doug and Eric listen at the bedroom door as the woman has a coughing fit. Inside, the woman stares at an old photo of two children. Rishi and Priya can't believe the way Nicola talked to the client, but Nicola is confident they'll come running back. The client calls back to reinstate the order and states he'll fax through a new one too. Sam isn't pleased to learn that Zak got a job building the wall at Home Farm, but is delighted when Zak reveals he has managed to the Whites to take him on to help. Doug hears a clang from the woman's bedroom. He opens the door to find the woman collapsed. Pierce is annoyed that Carly and Marlon cancelled the meal. Rakesh informs Priya that he's gotten a job as a supervisor in a call centre. Nicola insults Priya. Debbie and Charity try to get the truth out of Sarah, but she insists she isn't lying. The mystery woman refuses to go with the paramedics. Laurel tries to reminds Ashley that he's moving into residential care tomorrow. Sam appears in The Woolpack and tells everyone about the commotion with the woman outside. Sarah recognizes his description so the Dingles head outside and Sarah identifies the woman as the one from the barn. Cain and Chas are gobsmacked to come face to face with their mother Faith for the first time in over twelve years. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast None. Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Main Street *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *The Grange - Guests lounge, office, corridor and bedroom *Home Farm - Fields *Unknown road *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Sharma & Sharma - Office *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *A paramedic is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,070,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes